N'Zoth
Summary N'Zoth is an Old God who was likely imprisoned beneath Azeroth's oceans, and is responsible for the spark of the Emerald Nightmare corrupting the Emerald Dream. Due to its oceanic nature, it is possible that it is the Old God which turned night elves into naga, and it likely makes several indirect appearances in the quest-chains of the Vashj'ir zone. In ages past, N'Zoth engaged in a long war with C'Thun and Yogg-Saron, with Warlord Zon'ozz leading N'Zoth's army. During the events of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, N'Zoth was a driving force behind the actions of Deathwing. During the days of the Black Empire, N'Zoth controlled a vast territory in the east of Kalimdor, covering much of what would later become known as the Eastern Kingdoms. N'Zoth was the first of the Old Gods to be sealed beneath the surface of Azeroth by the titan-forged after Y'Shaarj's death. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, 2-B via environmental destruction Name: N'Zoth, The Corruptor, God of the Deep Origin: Warcraft Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Old God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 5, and 7. The Old Gods do not die, do not live, and reside outside the cycle of life), Large Size, Darkness Manipulation (Old Gods exist as physical manifestations of the Void: a dark vampiric force driven to devour all energy and twist creation inward to feed upon itself), Corruption (Type 3) (One of the Old Gods responsible for the corruption of the Emerald Dream into the Emerald Nightmare, as well as the corruption of Neltharion to Deathwing), Biological Manipulation (Responsible for the transformation of the night elves into naga), Void Manipulation, Summoning, Weather Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Telepathy, Pain Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Non-Physical Interaction, Causality Manipulation (The Old Gods are responsible for the time anomalies which had caused subtle changes to history), Acausality (Type 1. Ultimately unaffected by time anomalies), Pocket Reality Manipulation. Resistance to Time Manipulation (Unaffected by the nature of the Emerald Dream) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Massively superior to the likes of Deathwing and the Titan-Forged. Engaged in a long war against the other Old Gods, particularly C'Thun and Yogg-Saron. More powerful than G'huun who threatens to rupture Azeroth like a giant boil), Multiverse level via environmental destruction (Responsible for the corruption of the timeways and could potentially have corrupted the main timeway, which would result in doom and destruction throughout countless universes. Partially responsible for the corruption of the Emerald Dream, which is realm that exists alongside the universe, surreal to human minds, and where time and distance is ever changing. If the Black Empire containing all four Old Gods of Azeroth were to rise, or if one of the Old Gods’s campaigns succeeded, they would bring about the Hour of Twilight, which Nozdormu mentioned, would leave no more timeways left to protect). Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, far higher via environmental destruction Durability: At least Planet level (Comparable to the other Old Gods). Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Continental, Multiversal via environmental destruction Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery I8KUXKPZSP3R1458754832347.gif|N'Zoth, The Corruptor in Hearthstone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warcraft Category:Blizzard Category:Gods Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Biology Users Category:Void Users Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Summons Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Pocket Reality Users